


Dos niños

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño escrito para recrear el amor de Severus Snape por Lily Evans, cuando nada hacía presagiar el futuro. Obsequio para Aniss_laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos niños

Dos niños, un prado, y un árbol.

Es tan fácil imaginar un cuadro apropiado para esos elementos, como una estampa cualquiera de aquellas que se ven cada día, una que habla de infancias felices y días de complicidad, de futuros soñados y posibilidades infinitas.

Cuán errados están aquellos que llegan a una conclusión tan rápida sin pensar en todo lo que puede ocultar una imagen, y aún peor, lo que pudo ocurrir deparar el destino.

Cómo saber que el niño del traje negro demasiado grande y tez pálida se aferra a la pequeña de cabello rojo como el fuego porque es lo único puro y noble que ha conocido jamás; que sueña despierto con la idea de permanecer siempre a su lado, algo que no dirá a nadie, nunca, porque lamentablemente, en ese hogar en el que crece, ese que solo le ha permitido conocer de maltratos y amargura, uno no reconoce tan fácilmente el amor.  Por eso, guarda ese sueño muy dentro suyo, quizá demasiado, pero entonces eso él no lo sabe.

Quién podría adivinar que esa complicidad que les gustaba pensar sería eterna, se vería frustrada por malas decisiones, demasiados silencios, y el horror más profundo. Que el futuro para ellos no existía, o al menos ninguno en el que pudieran estar juntos, que la palabra guerra pasaría a formar parte de su vocabulario con una facilidad que en la infancia les habría aterrado.

Nunca hubiera pasado por la mente de quien los viera entonces, que no muchos años después, en una casa destruida, con olor a maldad y desolación, ese mismo niño, un hombre ya, tan oscuro como siempre, pero roto como nunca, se arrodillaría ante la mujer que una vez fue niña, buscando vida donde sabía que solo encontraría muerte.

Y el llanto jamás devolvería lo perdido ni las palabras no dichas, solo quedaba el recuerdo de ese prado, ese árbol, sin niños ni risas, solo con un lamento que permanecería penando _siempre_.

 


End file.
